1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power distribution device, and more particularly to a power distribution device for distributing current supplied by a power supply unit to a power distribution system and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power distribution device is used for distributing current supplied by a power supply unit to a power distribution system for use according to the requirement thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an existing power distribution device 1 includes a casing 11, a motherboard 12 disposed in the casing 11, a circuit board 13 disposed in the casing 11 and spacedly below the motherboard 12, two conductive supports 14, two signal transmission elements 15, and two output elements 16. Each of the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 is provided with a plurality of electrical connectors 17, 18. Each electrical connector 17, 18 is used for insertion of a power supply unit (not shown). Current and signal generated by the power supply unit are transmitted to the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 through the corresponding electrical connectors 17, 18. Each conductive support 14 is electrically connected between the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 for transmitting current. Each signal transmission element 15 is electrically connected between the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 for transmitting a signal.
Each output element 16 is electrically connected to the motherboard 12 through a plurality of transmission wires 161 for outputting the current and the signal required by the system. A portion of the power supply unit will send the current and the signal directly to the motherboard 12 through the electrical connectors 17. The other portion of the power supply unit will send the current and the signal to the circuit board 13 through the electrical connectors 18, after which the current and the signal are transmitted to the motherboard 12 through the conductive supports 14 and the signal transmission elements 15, respectively. Through this, the motherboard 12 can send the current and the signal required by the system to the system through the output elements 16.
Because the current generated by the power supply unit is transmitted to the circuit board 13 through the electrical connectors 18 and is then transmitted to the motherboard 12 through the conductive supports 14 so that the current can be outputted to the system through the output elements 16, the transmission path of the current is long, and loss of current during transmission may easily occur. Further, if it is desired to transmit large current through the circuit board 13 and the motherboard 12, the thickness of the copper foil of each of the circuit board 13 and the motherboard 12 must be increased in order to meet the requirement for transmission of large current. A high manufacturing cost will incur as a result. Thus, the existing power distribution device 1 is not suitable for use in transmission of large current. Moreover, since the existing power distribution device 1 has numerous components, the assembly thereof is complicated and consumes a lot of time.
Currently, application of cloud equipment is more and more extensive. In order for the cloud equipment to have fast and large computing function, the power used by the cloud equipment must be high. When the size and the number of the power supply unit disposed in an interior of the cloud equipment are increased, this will adversely affect an accommodation space of the power distribution device 1. Thus, there remains a need to improve the structural design of the existing power distribution device 1.